


Welcome to Shujin

by overdose



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gangbang, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Akira gets a tour of Shujin's locker room.





	Welcome to Shujin

Akira didn't understand why these guys wanted to show him around. Ryuji gave him a half-assed tour, and they did worse than him. Why couldn't it be one guy, too, and not ten? Akira couldn't count them all; there were too many heads for him to bother. He didn't want to stand by and listen to their talk, not with he has work to do in Kamoshida's castle. They led him to the final part of the tour, inside the boy's locker room. He's already seen it since he had gym class the day before. Hearing the door shut and lock, Akira turned around in confusion only to feel the so-called leader of the group push him against a locker.

"Do you think you're better than us, pretty boy, with your criminal record and all?" he spoke with malice, glaring Akira in the eyes. By that glance, Akira could tell there was hostility. He has the same eyes as everyone else in the school. They don't like him. No one does. Akira kept quiet, expecting a punch to his jaw or a kick. Instead, the leader harshly locked lips with him, stealing his breath. The forced kiss made him squirm uncomfortably, trying to fight back a moan from the hand on his crotch. His face turned bright red, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't look at the other guys watching. The boy kissing him shoved his hand into his pants, grabbing his cock. Akira whined when the kiss broke, turning on his heel to run away.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of the guys stopped him. "You're not going anywhere, Kurusu-chan. We're putting you in place," he pinned Akira's arms and stepped on his foot.

"Let go of me!" Akira growled, struggling to run away as one of the guys forced his shirt off. His heart raced as someone clumsily tied his arms together with the shirt and as they fumbled his shoes and pants off. He cursed when a pair of hands pinched his nipples and tugged them with a laugh. Akira couldn't tell who was doing what with blurry eyes. Someone kissed him; someone started to bite at his sides, his nipples, stroking his cock. Against his will, he moaned, thanks to the hands on his cock. They caressed it and teased every inch of it.

"He's kinda big," someone snickered.

"Yeah, but we're not gonna pay attention to it. The bitch's not supposed to like it."

Following those words, everyone stopped touching him. Akira whined and tried to move his arms, forgetting they were tied. Someone decided to undo the bonds and remove the shirt. His heart and mind raced miles per hour knowing anything could happen, and anyone could walk in, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Without warning, someone pushed him down to the cold locker room floor. He looked at the boys surrounding him, drawing a blank as he heard pants simultaneously unzipping. Akira watched the group circle around him, stroking and wetting their cocks. He knew what he had to do, but didn't want to participate.

Just like that, someone shoved his cock into Akira's mouth. Impatient, desperate, he started to force it down his throat. Akira gagged at the sudden entry, trying to find a pace that would make it more comfortable for him. With several cocks poking his cheeks and lips, he couldn't stay at ease. He opened wide to make room for one more, two more, and uses his hands to jerk the boys around him. His face became a mess of drool and pre-cum. It stained his glasses, and they got tossed aside, but it's not like he ever needed them. His jaw ached by the sixth cock forced into his mouth. Akira knew he had to put up with it, not knowing when or where they planned to stop. Cockslut, they call him, filling his throat up with hot loads. Akira coughed at the bitter taste, no chance to rest as the group kept going. By now, he voluntarily does it, only to speed through the entire thing. He doesn't enjoy it all. Even when he eventually grows used to it when they ejaculate everywhere on him, calling him filthy names. It doesn't please him at all, no matter how much his cock aches for something more.

They stop for a moment as someone grabs Akira by his ass, pulling him back. Two slicked fingers prodded his hole, careless with fast thrusts. Akira's eyes widen in both shock and pleasure, unable to respond with his mouth stuffed. He didn't notice anything with the sounds of groans filling the locker room. The uncomfortable, tense feeling made him moan, and he tightly held onto the boys in front of him. "Stop," his hoarse voice pleaded, body tightening as the boy penetrated his virgin hole. He didn't know the guy or anyone in this room, yet they didn't stop violating him. Akira felt disgusted as he grew to enjoy it, so he kept begging for them to stop.

No one listened to him. Why would they? His cries, turning into moans, became drowned out by the endless pounding. Bruising his hips, clawing his skin, the boy was nothing but rough on Akira's inexperienced body. It felt way too good for his first time, and everything sent electric waves throughout his body. Akira choked out with each thrust that hit him deeply. Countless curses left his lips as he leaned on the others, panting, close to finishing. He blanked out for a moment, and when he came to, the floor was stained with white. Something leaked out his ass, and when he checked with weary eyes, he saw cum drip down to his legs. He was too defeated to stand on his own, and leaned on the lockers for support.

"Please, no more, I-I can't..." Akira panted, his back on someone's chest. His eyes fluttered, on the verge of passing out before someone guided him to the bench.

"We aren't done. I know you want more, right?"

They read his mind, even if his worn out body said otherwise. Akira figured what they wanted, so he rested on the bench. Not even a second passed when they lifted his legs to reuse his hole over and over again. He didn't get the chance to adjust to the different sizes, so it hurt, then gradually felt better than before. The boys were aggressive as always, only focusing on pleasing themselves as they slapped Akira's ass red. One by one they fucked him, taking turns on pounding him. The ones who didn't go yet stayed next to him, their cocks on his face and mouth. At this point, Akira lost himself. Dizzy, lips parted only to get abused, he couldn't move. He passed the point of begging them to stop, accepting the fact he became a toy. Instead, he begged them to continue.

"Look, the bitch likes being our plaything!"

Akira's satisfied face said it all. He couldn't hold back any moans if he wanted to, his face wet with tears by his non-stop sobbing. Some boys went deep into his guts and emptied all their seed inside, making his stomach full and warm, while others abused his prostate and made him cry and cum again and again. The only thing that shut him up was a handful of cocks in his mouth, making him swallow their bitter loads endlessly. Their stamina never ceased and never did Akira's newfound desire. He regretted not liking it earlier and would do anything to relieve this all over again.

Akira ended up coughing up cum once the group finished with him. It dripped down his chin, and a large pool sat on the bench due to the number of times they came inside him. He panted, eyes half-closed as he watched everyone clean themselves. They left him as they started with him: confused, with nothing else to do. Akira felt too sore to get up, resting his eyes on the bench. Why did he enjoy it so much? He let out a sigh. 

One of the boys stayed behind, and Akira's exhausted brain registered him as the one who kissed him - the leader of the group. 

"Welcome to Shujin, bitch," he said.


End file.
